El corazón del Halcón
by Dana Barton
Summary: Una noche de fiesta llevara a Clint a enfrentarse a si mismo y tomar decisiones acerca de su vida aun cuando no tenga ni la menor idea de que lo metió en ese lio
1. Chapter 1

El corazón del Halcón

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni los uso con fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

¡Oh, Rayos! – fue lo único que Clint Barton pudo pensar cuando abrió los ojos en un lugar que no le era precisamente familiar, de hecho podía considerar que no sabía dónde estaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la resaca se apoderaba de su cuerpo, los eventos de la noche anterior estaban en blanco en su memoria pero se sentía extrañamente feliz; de pronto la calidez y tersura del cuerpo al que se encontraba abrazado resultaron motivos para considerarse en problemas…

Anoche había bebido… quizás demasiado… aceptémoslo, nadie puede seguirle el paso a Thor si se trata de cervezas, no hay una cantidad definida para considerar que Thor estaba borracho. Varias veces había sido desafiado en ese bar y la única que había podido aguantar la noche era Natasha. Vagamente recordaba algunos cientos de botellas vacías entre él y el señor del trueno, las risas de Tony y las reprimendas de Steve ante tal espectáculo.

-Vamos Clint, ¿dónde estás?- estúpida resaca, no le permitía pensar con claridad. Natasha. Si, Natasha estaba anoche junto a él, bebiendo vodka plácidamente mientras le observaba con expresión divertida "espera al día de mañana halcón"…. ¿Será Nat a quien se encontraba fuertemente aferrado? ¡Diablos! No deseaba siquiera moverse para saber que estaba ocurriendo, si estaba en lo correcto probablemente su paz terminaría en ese momento y ocurriría lo de siempre, ella se iría tratando de evitarlo por algunos días. Por lo menos sabía que quien yacía junto a él era "ella", pero el olor dulce de la piel de su acompañante le recordaba a alguien más.

Era un olor suave, le transfería paz, le hacía querer permanecer ahí, sin embargo la curiosidad era más grande.

Clint Barton, Hawkeye, arquero experto, agente de SHIELD, un avenger; era conocido por ser casi adicto a su trabajo pues a fin de cuentas era la manera en que expiaba sus culpas, las mismas que le provocaban pesadillas aún, era un asesino de SHIELD, un exterminador, su mundo se reducía a seguir órdenes sin rechistar, hasta que ella apareció. Nat cambió su mundo, le dio un giro a todo con una sola mirada, le hechizó, lo sacó de una ensoñación solo para meterlo en otra, desde entonces Barton le profesaba algo más que amor, el verbo amar le quedaba muy corto para expresar lo que sentía por ella y a pesar de sus muy variados encuentros no había sido capaz de definir lo que Natasha le hacía sentir.

Se complementaban, las debilidades de uno eran las destrezas del otro, en batalla eran como uno solo, podían comunicarse sin palabras, incluso a veces no era necesario mirarse para saber el plan del otro, simplemente lo sabían. Eran perfectos juntos, letales.

Aun cuando fueron separados por Fury para dirigir unidades distintas, un mensaje de texto con algunas palabras eran suficientes para sentirse uno cerca del otro, en algunas ocasiones Nat podía jurar que había visto al halcón entre las sombras listo para disparar una flecha a quien intentara hacerle daño, se sentía fuerte y segura, nada ni nadie podría dañarla; pero nunca experimentó este sentimiento al grado que Barton lo hacía, ella era su conexión con el mundo real, aquello que lo hacía querer vivir un día más, aquello que lo hacía sentirse humano. Había construido el resto de su vida en torno a ella, a veces soñaba con algo más pero al siguiente instante se daba cuenta de lo inverosímil de su fantasía por lo que se conformaba con saber que ella estaría ahí para él siempre.

Y así era, si jamás hubiera conocido a Natasha nunca habría considerado ser una persona normal, parecía que por fin su vida era perfecta hasta que Loki llego y una vez más su mente fue sacudida con extraños pensamientos llenos de ira y desolación, llevándolo al mismo vacio del que los ojos de Nat lo habían rescatado… esta vez era peor pues la orden de terminar su misión rondaba su cabeza, debía acabar con ella, destrozarla, hacerle sentir el peor dolor… y entonces esos ojos otra vez le miraban.

-Natasha- y fue regresado a la realidad con una famosa técnica de recalibración cognitiva bien conocida por ambos. Una vez más le debía su vida, ese era el juego eterno de las deudas que les permitía seguir juntos sin aceptar a todas luces lo mucho que se necesitaban. Cuando todo acabo y se encontraron solos de nuevo, ella le llevo a su departamento como muchas otras veces, pero esa noche fue especial, le demostró todo lo que él significaba para ella… le mostro cada milímetro de su piel y de su alma como un libro abierto ávido por revelar a Clint todos sus secretos, ahora él era capaz de ver a Tasha (como amorosamente le apodo) tal cual era, sin clichés sin ataduras en un momento que él jamás sería capaz de olvidar.

No, ella no podía ser Nat, definitivamente no se sentía como ella, la mujer junto a él se acomodo entre sus brazos y una vez más ese tierno aroma le lleno la cabeza y desbordo sentimientos desde su alma. Que había pasado anoche, "vamos Clint, recuerda". No deseaba hacer el mas mínimo movimiento ni despertarla de tan apacible sueño, ¿quién?, ¿quién era?.

Recordó entonces a Bruce riendo estruendosamente desde un banco junto a la mesa del bar donde se encontraban, abrazaba una chica, una amiga que Tony le había presentado, se asombró al pensar que los Vengadores no solamente habían ayudado a salvar la tierra de una invasión extraterrestre sino también a salvar una que otra alma de la oscuridad… Bruce había vuelto a la vida desde aquel día. Si, ahí estaban todos. Claro! Era el cumpleaños de la asistente de Jane Foster, la pequeña e irritante Daisy Lewis, escandalosa, desesperante, había sido integrada al grupo en paquete con Jane, jamás le pareció, simplemente nunca han congeniado y tal vez jamás lo hagan. "Entrometida" fue lo que Clint pensó cuando ella quiso iniciar una charla preguntándole acerca de su infancia…. ¿Charla? Interrogatorio tal vez… no la toleraba. Aquella noche era su fiesta de cumpleaños para la cual ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de comprar algún presente como Natasha se lo había sugerido tres días antes cuando ella fue de compras. Para que hacerlo, de cualquier manera no estaba interesado en darle una buena impresión. En fin, tuvo que ir. No le agradaba la idea pero si todos iban seguro que él estaría ahí, como perderse un duelo con Thor, tomaría algunas cervezas y jugaría póker, si la noche lo permitía quizá llevaría a Tasha a su apartamento. Si, los recuerdos comenzaban a volver, seguro que la resaca terminaría pronto y podría salir de este lio. ¿Daisy? ¿Daisy Lewis? No, espera ese no era su nombre.

-¡Darcy!- llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y el cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos se removió lentamente.

-Estoy muerto- pensó

:::: Hola a todos espero que les guste, es el primer fic que me animo a escribir para publicar, no olviden sus comentarios, serán de mucha utilidad para mi, bienvenidos sean todos::::


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Escapando

Sí, claro que estaría muerto, una vez que Natasha se enterara de todo esto no tendría piedad hacia él, inimaginables horrores le esperaban, sufriría indescriptiblemente.

-¿Clint? Clint me estas lastimando amor- sin darse cuenta había aprisionado a Darcy en sus brazos, la apretujaba tan fuerte que casi le cortaba la respiración ¿Amor? ¿había dicho amor? Estaba aterrado, trataba de convencerse de que era una pesadilla, que si abría los ojos en este instante estaría en su desordenada habitación y podría respirar aliviado jurando que jamas trataría de ganar a Thor en un duelo tan estúpido. Pero no fue así... Por ende esta situación solo podía tener una explicación: Tony... Tony y una de sus horribles bromas engendradas por su retorcido sentido del humor.

- ¡Darcy!

- ¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó y saltó de la cama impulsado por el deseo de escapar de allí, en un movimiento tan salvaje que ambos salieron despedidos a lados contrarios de la cama, él cayó al piso después de rebotar contra un librero. Del otro lado de la habitación, Darcy quién también había sido empujada fuera de la cama por la fuerza le observaba divertida y ligeramente confundida, no tenía palabras para calmarlo pues la emoción de haber pasado la noche con él aún la invadía... No había forma de evitar la sonrisa en su rostro, menos en estos momentos en que la luz del día iluminaba cada "detalle" de la fisonomía de Clint.

-Darcy si no te levantas...- los habían descubierto; Jane Foster entró a la habitación y se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, boquiabierta ante el espectáculo mirando a Clint con cierto dejo de lujuria.

Y pensándolo bien ¿quién no lo haría? Era una delicia verle. Cada músculo, cada línea, cada parte del cuerpo de Clint estaba perfectamente bien definida, esculpido de manera artística por la constancia y los años de entrenamiento; podría darse una clase de anatomía sobre su cuerpo fuerte y firme... Y en ese momento no había una sola parte oculta a la vista, lo que explicaba (en gran parte) la silenciosa contemplación de Jane.

Clint Barton, asesino maestro; atrapado... era como un niño al cual su madre ha descubierto robando galletas antes de la comida. Buscaba desesperadamente una vía de escape.

Reparando en la curiosa mirada de Jane alcanzó un libro y se lo colocó en la entrepierna a modo de protección mientras que su otra mano sotenía el lugar del golpe en su cabeza.

-Estoy bien- Sonrió

-Se ve...

-Eso está claro. No hay dudas. - Secundó Darcy a su amiga.

Era definitivargonzoso... no el hecho de estar desnudo en el frio piso de una casa desconocida sin poder recordar como había terminado ahí, no lo era, quizá tampoco el que hubiese tenido sexo con una mujer casi extraña a él, de hecho podía decirse que estos encuentros eran uno de los pecados ocultos del Halcón en sus misiones antes de tener una compañera; esta era una de las tantas historias que Nat había escuchado en los corredores del Helicargador recelosa y ávida de conocer los secretos de Clint. No, claro que no era vergonzoso, pero que Tony, Steve y Thor lo observaran de forma pícara e inquisitiva detrás de Jane si lo era, pues lo recordarían siempre por si algún día necesitaban chantajearlo.

- voy a morir lenta y dolorosamente - pensó.

Thor tocó suavemente el hombro de Jane quien sacudió ligera la cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen del escultural cuerpo de Clint -Olvídalo- dijo y cerró la puerta.

Clint reconoció su ropa y zapatos esparcidos en el piso, comenzó a vestirse, fingía que Darcy no estaba ahí, no quería mirarla, simplemente saldría de ahí y se evitaría la letanía de disculpas y explicaciones; ella lo entendería, fue solo un desvarío, un momento de debilidad favorecido por la inmensa cantidad de alcohol en su sangre...

Aún cuando le daba la espalda podía sentir la mirada de Darcy clavada en él, pensó en cantidad de posibilidades que incluían las obvias de Darcy golpeándolo y Darcy intentando besarlo sin embargo la posibilidad de Darcy desnuda asaltó su mente con gran fuerza, " no voltees Clint, concéntrate" su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía algo parecido a escozor en la entrepierna tal vez mejor descrito como calor, "por favor, que no diga nada, por favor". Era espantoso lo que estaba haciendo, lo que le estaba haciendo a ella! Pero por más que se lo propuso no pudo enfrentarla. Se ajustó las botas y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Clint?- no tuvo más remedio que afrontar la situación. Darcy estaba frente a él dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, lo miraba directo a los ojos esperando hallarlo dentro, pero en aquel momento solo había confusión en sus profundos ojos azules, Clint estaba ausente. Ella comprendió que no era el momento indicado para reiniciar la conversación que los llevo a esa habitación, así que lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo deseando que el recuerdo jamás la abandonara, memorizando las proporciones de los brazos del Halcón y la fortaleza de su torso, su olor, la profundidad de su respiración, la sincronía de cada latido... Todas y cada una de esas sensaciones debía ser cuidadosamente guardada y clasificada. Lo libero de su abrazo y dio un paso atrás aun con la esperanza de una respuesta, la misma que le dio anoche... Pero Darcy tendría que esperar a que el Clint que conoció retornara a la realidad.

Se sentía como un gusano, el peor hombre en todo el mundo, el más tonto, un completo idiota. Algo muy dentro de él lo invitaba a responder al abrazo, algo le invitaba a quedarse con ella... Era un sentimiento extraño, casi podría decir que le tenía aprecio pero la culpa era más fuerte así que le dedico su mejor y más sincera mirada de "lo siento" y salió de la habitación, aun había cosas por resolver.

Una de esas cosas estaba desayunando en ese mismo departamento. Tony Stark; si buscaba una definición de él, narcisista era la palabra que emergía de su mente.

Ahí estaba, sentado cómodamente junto a Steve; ambos divertidos viendo a Thor atragantándose con hot cakes. Jane, quien escuchó la puerta cerrarse estaba tensa manteniendo la vista fija en su plato.

- Romeo, ¿quieres desayunar? ¿Aún con hambre para comerte algo más? O devorar... Devorar sería la palabra correcta- el tono mas burlón de Tony afloró de su garganta. No quitaba su vista de Clint, tendría que responderle de una manera que no fuera mal interpretada y diera alas al juego de provocación que iniciaba.

- Stark, cállate...- Cap intervino intentando que esto acabara, no podía permitir que ambos terminaran golpeándose y lo peor destruyendo las cosas de Jane, salvando a Stark de una increíble paliza así como facilitándole el escape al Halcón - Si tienes algo que decirle hazlo afuera y no en presencia de una dama.

-Ok como quieras... Me da igual...- afortunadamente Tony se había contenido- Tendrás tus razones supongo; aunque debes saber -Se dirigió a Clint señalándolo con el tenedor que tenía en la mano- que he perdido una apuesta con Pepper, le asegure que estabas perdidamente enamorado de Natasha y que no serias capaz de... Bueno, tú me entiendes campeón...me debes dinero... - dijo en tono severo. Tony y Pepper gustaban de jugar apostando tal o cual cosa en situaciones en las que no estaban de acuerdo. En ocasiones la deuda les llevaba a escenarios románticos constituyendo el juego favorito de Tony desde que había aceptado que Pepper era "la indicada"...

Clint Barton había logrado salir del departamento sin haber respondido a las provocaciones del excéntrico millonario. Eso había sido fácil. De no haber intervenido el "anciano" (como siempre gustó de llamar a Steve) estaría intercambiando algunos golpes con Stark... Miro a su alrededor buscando algún sitio conocido, no estaba lejos de casa, decidió que caminando aclararía su mente. Por lo menos esto ya había acabado aunque no había sido lo más difícil que tendría que hacer.

Darcy continuaba dentro de habitación, para suerte de Clint no estaba desnuda cuando tuvo que mirarla. Pero para mejor fortuna de ella era la sudadera de él lo que llevaba puesto. Un motivo más para volverlo a ver... - ¡Felicidades Darcy, bien hecho! Ahora esperemos que ese avechucho no se salga de la jaula- se dijo a sí misma frente a un espejo, encantada por conservar la fragancia de él, se enfundo en unos jeans y salió al comedor. Estaba lista para enfrentarlos, ella no tenía idea de lo que para Clint representaba esta sucesión de eventos, todo lo que ahora ocupaba su mente estaba en rosa.

- Darcy- Thor y Steve se levantaron de sus asientos hasta que ella ocupo el suyo en el comedor. Tony rodo los ojos.

- ehmm, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche?- pregunto cruzando los brazos e inclinándose hacia ella en un gesto de interés

-¡Toonnyyy!- Steve estaba que reventaba del coraje, porqué era tan entrometido? , un hombre no le hacia esas preguntas a una mujer... ¡Como extrañaba los viejos tiempos!. Trato de tranquilizarse y prosiguió - eso es demasiado irrespetuoso- estaba educado como antes, "cuando la caballerosidad, el amor y los demás valores no estaban en decadencia" decía él cuando le cuestionaban sus actitudes hacia ciertas tentaciones del mundo moderno.

- Maravillosa- respondió ella casi flotando entre nubes.

- ¿Ves? a las mujeres les encanta que les preguntes sobre su día y las cosas que hacen. - Contestó Tony Stark de manera inocente como si algo obvio hubiere sido remmarcado innecesariamente.

- ¿Creen que debería llamarlo? Debo devolverle su ropa- pregunto indecisa.

- Dale tiempo Darcy Lewis, se veía un poco afectado cuando salió de aquí- hablo Thor con la boca tan llena que varias migas se desperdigaron a su alrededor.- ¿Jane, podrías?- estiró su plato hacia ella

- Consérvalo como trofeo querida. Aún creo firmemente que debiste salir con alguien mejor y menos siniestro - Tony se señalo- Barton es como un premio de consolación pero no es tan mal comienzo.

- Sip...- Respondió ella tranquilamente. Todos continuaron su desayuno en tranquilidad, excepto Tony quien ya tenía un plan armado alrededor de toda esta locura, "anoche pasaron muchas más cosas que por justicia se deben saber" pensó con malicia.

::::: Espero que les guste, me costó un poco sacar a Clint de ésta sin perder el honor. Gracias por sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos::::


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Recalibración cognitiva.

A unas cuantas calles, Clint estaba entrando a su departamento. Se sentía menos confundido, tenía que actuar rápido y evitar que Natasha se enterara por otras personas.

Imágenes y secuencias incompletas venían a su mente, algunas de las cuales lejos de causarle pánico como fue hace una hora, dibujaban en su cara una sonrisa.

Aún era capaz de sentirla y por momentos, mantenía una feroz pelea interna tratando de expulsar esos recuerdos de su mente. Darcy claramente no tenía la majestuosidad física que caracterizaba a Nat, pero había algo que le impedía olvidar sus formas... había hecho de manera inconsciente lo mismo que ella: memorizarle. Cada curva podía ser descrita con precisión, sus dimensiones exactas eran dibujadas en el aire por sus manos. Una avalancha de recuerdos y sensaciones le invadió, incluso el sonido de su voz nombrándolo llena de pasión. Calor, mucho calor se concentraba en la parte baja de su cuerpo, sudaba... la deseaba y si hubiera estado junto a él, la habría hecho suya en ese instante.

Podía jurar haber visto su reflejo en el espejo de la recámara decirle " Es una chica linda Clint, no lo arruines esta vez" No, eso no podía ser... Debía ducharse y ver a Nat. Ella sabría cómo arreglar esto, claro, si no lo asesinaba antes. E hizo la llamada

-Tasha?

- 10 minutos- Le respondió la atractiva pelirroja al otro lado de la línea reforzando la creencia de Clint de que estaban interconectados.

Para Nat él representaba todo lo bueno en su vida. Su protector. Era a quien le debía lo que ahora tenía. Probablemente no existiera de no ser por él, la había rescatado de aquellos que la querían muerta pero sobre todo, la había salvado de ella misma, era su héroe privado. A decir verdad, la única debilidad que ella poseía era él y por lo tanto, su secreto mejor guardado; era algo que no podía permitir se supiera, solo él lo sabía... sabía cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado, haría cualquier cosa por él, lo seguiría al infierno mismo si fuera necesario.

De camino a su punto de encuentro Nat reflexionaba sobre lo que podía haberle ocurrido. Anoche lo había dejado en el bar al cuidado de Darcy y ella se había ido con Steve... Tal vez ya se había enterado... ahora tendría que darle una explicación. "Ok, respira profundo Nat, Clint no puede haberse enterado aún..." pensaba a cada paso que daba. Si iba a decirle que anoche ella… No, esperaría a que él hablara primero; si nunca se enteraba Clint estaría mejor. Y no es que hubiera hecho algo malo, es sólo que Clint no estaría preparado para esto.

Compró café y unos bollos a la entrada del parque. Por supuesto que sabía a donde ir. Esa banca en el parque era el punto de encuentro universal, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de las miradas y oidos curiosos como para hablar del trabajo y lo más importante: para hablar sobre ellos mismos. Encontraron ese lugar por casualidad una ocasión en que la boina de Clint fue arrastrada por el viento a través del parque, como si los guiara a su propio paraíso personal; desde entonces esa banca conocía cada una de las tristezas y alegrías de este par.

Natasha fue entrenada, entre otras cosas, para engañar, así que por momentos se sentía tranquila, si él lo sabía ya no habría más que hacer habría que explicarle todo (cosa que ella no quería hacer). Clint era bastante testarudo pero comprensivo; desde que lo conocía había tenido la capacidad de pensar con claridad en cualquier situación y ponerse en el medio de las cosas para poder tomar la mejor decisión. No cabía la menor duda que él comprendería… tal vez gritaría, pero terminaría entendiendo. Steve por su parte mantendría esa noche como su secreto mejor guardado, protegería a Nat a toda costa.

Lo observó desde lejos, ahí estaba en la banca de simpre y si Nat no se equivocaba algo estaba muy mal. Clint estaba recargado en una mano con el codo en la rodilla en actitud pensativa. ¡Cómo conocía a ese hombre!, por un momento pensó en su vida sin él y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Barton - dijo a modo de saludo sentándose junto a él- ¿Café? -le ofreció. Pasaron varios minutos sin respuesta, ni física ni verbal. Incluso se atrevió a empujarlo de manera suave, solo para verle mecerse lentamente en su lugar hasta conservar su posición inicial. Estaba definitivamente ausente, no podía creerlo… siempre lo había visto tan lúcido incluso en las situaciones más difíciles. Nat suspiró y comenzó a mordisquear su bollo, esto iba para largo... y de pronto estaba de pie frente a ella.

- ¡Tasha, golpéame!

- ¿Qué? No juegues Clint- levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con un hombre en extremo suplicante. Y ese vistazo le dijo todo. Algo realmente le había afectado mucho. Necesitaba ayuda y rápido.

- Tasha, por favor... recalibración cognitiva… recuerda. ¡Vamos hazlo! -Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido y si esto no cambiaba las cosas, estaría perdido pues Darcy seguía presente en sus pensamientos. Era como si todo su mundo hubiera dado un vuelco gigantesco, no era posible. Se sabía profundamente ¿enamorado? de Natasha, no permitiría que otra mujer entrara a su vida. Ella era la indicada para él; pero ahora que lo pensaba: ¿él era en indicado para Nat? ¿Estaba realmente seguro de lo que, hasta ahora, consideraba como una verdad absoluta?

Nat le observaba con una expresión extraña, una mezcla de diversión, extrañeza y angustia; simplemente no podía creerlo: él no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la noche de Natasha, lo que representaba una gran ventaja... así que lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas... bueno en realidad con la fuerza suficiente para el efecto deseado... Le parecía que mientras Clint caía al suelo, su rostro reflejaba cierta paz. Terminó su bollo y su café sin prisas antes de levantarlo del pasto.

- Hora de ir a casa.

A cada paso que daba la gente en el parque la observaba… era una escena extraña: el delgado y en apariencia frágil cuerpo de Natasha soportaba con inusual ligereza el musculoso cuerpo de Clint que parecía ser de al menos el doble de peso que el de ella. Varios hombres se acercaron ofreciéndole ayuda la cual rechazó "solo duerme" decía señalando a un inconsciente y babeante Clint en su espalda.

El departamento de Clint era un desastre total; había ropa, zapatos, comida y algunos artículos extraños esparcidos por el piso. Ella levanto una ceja como respuesta ante tal espectáculo y es que él era tan meticuloso en su trabajo que siempre pensó que lo sería en su vida diaria. Y es que Nat solo había entrado un par de veces al departamento del Halcón y en ambas no se parecía ni pizca a la situación actual. Ella lo acomodo pesadamente en la cama, le quitó los tenis y se acomodó junto a él.

-Solo unas horas- le palmeó el firme abdomen- despertarás como nuevo... sin resaca, malos pensamientos, nada. Volverás a ser tú.

Natasha lo miraba con ternura, le acariciaba y enredaba sus dedos en su rubio cabello... hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba, ¡en realidad lo amaba! Tantas noches juntos en las que habían dejado que gobernaran sus instintos y nunca se había percatado de ese sentimiento. Ella había tenido varios hombres en su vida, pero ninguno como él…. No solo era una relación física, no solo era el deseo y los impulsos; era una sensación de libertad, podía ser y experimentarse como ella misma él era insuperable, porque él era el único que había podido conocer a Natasha, que había logrado acariciarle el alma.

Se sintió algo incómoda y exitada. Deseaba besarlo, tomarlo ahí y deleitarse en sus ojos azules que la miraban con una intensa pasión cada vez que pasaban la noche juntos; deleitarse con su ardiente toque cuando sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Era tan salvaje y tan tierno a la vez. "Oh Clint!"... ¿Estaba teniendo fantasías sexuales con un hombre inconsciente? "Enfermizo pero no prohibido. Tal vez cuando despiertes" pensó y lo beso dulcemente en la mejilla

- Mmm... Darcy... - Balbuceó él y apaciblemente se acomodó en la cama... así, con esa breve respuesta fue como Nat se enteró de lo que había pasado, incrédula le miraba y se sentía solo un poco molesta pero aliviada... ahora ya no se sentiría culpable si él se enteraba de su noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Mientras duermes...

Darcy estaba dando los últimos toques a las ecuaciones de la prueba de hoy. Jane trabajaba con entusiasmo y ella pensativa.

De hacerle caso a Stark, probablemente se convertiría en la flamante señora Barton en muy corto tiempo, pero esas no eran sus intenciones: estaba dispuesta a conquistar nuevamente al Halcón, sabía que podía hacerlo sin ayuda de otros. Ya que estaba claro que se había quedado corta aquel día en el departamento.

Al término del desayuno (cuando ya no había oídos curiosos) Tony le había propuesto un complejo plan que incluso contemplaba a Hulk en uno de sus pasos... quizá se estaba desquiciando.

Había mencionado algo sobre Natasha, tenía que admitir que no le tenía miedo, bueno, ahora ya no; después de que se le había contado acerca de una parte de Nat que consideraba inexistente, sentía incluso empatía con ella, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Clint le había hablado de ella confesando su no tan secreta idolatría, pero resaltando al final que nunca había conocido a alguien como Darcy..."Como yo, jamás conoció alguien como yo"... tal vez haya sido el alcohol, pero eso dicen: que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad; pensaba seriamente en cada palabra que había sido intercambiaba (y que era capaz de recordar), le causaba tanto desconcierto que por momentos imaginaba que esas frases tenían significados ocultos...

- ¡Te estoy hablando! -llamó su atención Jane - Vas a ayudarme?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué necesitas?- Regreso de su ensoñación.

- ¿No estás aquí verdad? ¡Acabo de decírtelo! Darcy, fue una noche y estaba borracho. No deberías tomarlo enserio.

- Permíteme aclarar que creo que debo tomarlo en serio. Estoy de acuerdo, ambos estábamos algo pasados de copas pero ahí hubo algo más. Sonrió dándole a entender a Jane que esto había sido y seguía siendo importante para ella, por lo tanto, necesitaba discutir algunos puntos con una persona de confianza.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Crees que esto va en serio? yo creo que te equivocas. Además es mucho mayor que tú y por si no te son suficientes razones piensa en Romanoff.

- No me digas y ¿cuántos años tiene Thor?

- ¡Oh, por favor!

- Jane, tú no estuviste ahí- Se quitó los lentes, era en definitiva una conversación necesaria. Clint le había dicho cosas muy personales pero lo había dicho por algo en particular, porqué le había confiado todo eso a ella? Estaba dispuesta a confesarle todo lo que recordaba a Jane.

- Ok, te escucho. Y más te vale que sea bueno.

- Por cuestiones de privacidad le mencionaré como el señor C.

- Eres insufrible Darcy

- No fuimos los últimos en salir del bar, Bruce y su corte de nuevas "amigas" continuaban ahí. El señor C...

- Darcy!

- De acuerdo... Clint estaba algo mareado por el montón de alcohol; tenía que hacer contacto (como un favor especial para Natasha), me acerqué a él para agradecerle el regalo con su etiqueta, pero me respondió que no lo había adquirido él y si tenía aclaraciones al respecto debería hacerlas a Nat ya que ella me lo había comprado en su nombre "acabó de hablar con ella y me dijo que tú lo habías escogido; de hecho me pidió que te vigilara" le confesé y me retó "¿creen que estoy borracho verdad? bien, alcánzame un dardo y te demostraré que acierto al blanco las veces que quieras" No, era demasiado fácil, seguro habría podido hacerlo en cualquier otra situación, si seguía su juego probablemente me hubiera costado sacarlo del club; entonces le dije que yo era su conductor designado y sería mejor que lo llevara a casa ahora que todavía podía caminar.

- ¿Natasha? pensé que estaba ahí

- No, no estaba ella me pidió que lo llevara a casa, aparentemente yo era la única disponible después de que todos hicieron planes. Bueno, el hecho es que nos fuimos y juro que iba a llevarlo a su casa pero olvidé la dirección; por eso le lleve a nuestro departamento. ¿Qué podría pasar? Casi en cuanto llegamos, se quedó dormido en un sillón de la sala, hablo de que eran más o menos las 11 de la noche y yo me fui al estudio a trabajar; a las 2 o 2:30 lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta y me dijo "Oye niña, ¿Tienes algo de comida y licor? tengo que estar lúcido para la mañana" - Tratando de imitar a Clint con una voz gruesa que arrancó una carcajada de Jane- Cenamos juntos y bebimos. Me contó sobre Nat, cuanto la admiraba; y... ehmm... y... - Noto que Jane la escuchaba con mucha atención y ese deseo por narrarle todo a su nueva mejor amiga se esfumó en un instante incitándola a guardar celosamente los secretos de Clint y porqué le era tan importante intentar conquistarle una vez más - Y ya no me acuerdo de más, supongo que también bebí demasiado.

- Mira sinceramente te suplicaría que no te emociones, Clint, según lo que se de él, es un tanto extraño. Dicen que se dedica a solo su trabajo y que en sus misiones a veces se le conocía una que otra aventurilla, sin embargo, desde Natasha su mundo ha girado en torno a ella... Darcy, te aprecio mucho como para verte herida por eso te pido que lo olvides.

- Gracias Jane, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Te haré caso... - Estiró una mano hacia su amiga quien la tomó fuertemente. La verdad, lo dijo solo para terminar la conversación. Ella estaba segura de que las cosas habían sido diferentes pero no encontraría apoyo en Jane... pero tal vez si en Tony Stark.

- No había licor en el departamento. Nosotras no bebemos habitualmente - Jane le dió otro rumbo a la conversación.

- Hay dos botellas dentro de la alacena, una claramente ya no existe... desconozco la marca, hasta la botella es extraña, deberías verla en cuanto lleguemos a casa

- Quién sabe entonces... Solo tú, Thor y yo tenemos acceso al departamento

- Thor?

- Ehm... Si- Jane se sonrojó - es que a veces se aburre de estar con todos y le parece prudente ir a descansar al departamento. Le es algo familiar. -Ambas se encogieron de hombros y continuaron su trabajo. Darcy se quedó dudosa de la respuesta de Jane, aunque era del todo cierta.

Pero su cabeza no se quedó del todo en paz y seguía evocándole imágenes y sensaciones de esa noche. Tenía que volver a verle, tenía que volver a tocarlo.

No era una de esas chicas que han tenido mil novios, tampoco era la primera vez que lo había hecho, pero en pocas horas las palabras y el toque de Clint se volvieron una necesidad; la cena en realidad les había servido como confesionario y todo lo demás había empezado con una frase y una serie de movimientos que Darcy si recordaba a la perfección pues fue antes de que el licor de esa botella hiciera su trabajo:

- ¿Sabes? Siempre te consideré bastante odiosa... Creo que ya no lo eres. Eres una chica linda, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. A veces desearía...-

Ese había sido el preludio del beso que desató todo. Él la había tomado entre sus brazos tan delicadamente, como si temiera que la fuerza de su abrazo la rompería y la besó dulcemente pero a la vez con un sentimiento tan profundo que despertó todos y cada uno de los receptores de su piel invocando una excepcional avalancha de emociones que en su vida había experimentado. A partir de ahí la conversación se centro en lo que cada uno anhelaba de la vida, palabras y deseos futuros que nunca pensó estuvieran dentro de él. Conoció al Clint enteramente humano, sin piel de Vengador y eso fue precisamente lo que la impulsaba a buscarlo y reconquistarlo.

Aún quedaba la duda si el alcohol de esa botella había sido lo que hizo que Clint se desnudara emocional y físicamente ante ella o solo había sido un facilitador de lo que ya se había dado... No, tal vez solo había sido una variable extraña que modificó el resultado, dando lugar a la extraña conducta del Halcón al día siguiente.

Solo había un pensamiento reinante en Darcy: "Tengo que volver a verlo".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Tony había comenzado su plan. Su única cómplice: Pepper.

No todo parecía una broma, tal vez esto traería algo bueno al final; había visto en Darcy aprecio por el Halcón, algo que sin duda debería ser tomado en cuenta pues la lista de familiar y amigos de Clint era un tanto reducida para su gusto. Necesitaba una distracción, los pocos momentos en que veía al Halcón siendo Clint seguían siendo en compañía de los Vengadores. Tampoco lo había visto de vacaciones, a veces solicitaba uno o dos días de descanso pero no unas vacaciones reales. Necesitaba una distracción y ¡qué mejor que Darcy! reiteraba Tony en su mente.

Debía organizar sus prioridades y por lo menos para él, para Tony Stark, enamorarse de Pepper había significado cierta estabilidad personal en su caótica vida y ahora que lo pensaba: Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, una mujer inteligente, responsable y hermosa que era el arquitecto de la vida de negocios de Industrias Stark; pero también se había ocupado de cuidarlo y "organizarlo" a él… cómo no amarla. Se regodeó en estos pensamientos antes de volver a su objetivo: Clint Barton.

Tal vez todo esto no constituiría sólo una de sus elaboradas bromas, tal vez sería la manera en que Clint decidiera confesar su amor a Natasha.

Si, él lo sabía. Y sería tonto no darse cuenta... las señales eran claras y para un genio como él saltaban a la vista como un par de anuncios luminiscentes: el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos; Nick Fury no concebía a uno sin el otro; en su reciente aventura con Loki no había otra cosa más preocupante para Natasha que Clint... Llegaban juntos, se sentaban juntos, se iban juntos; sin contar esos momentos en que nadie en este universo podía encontrarlos... Era obvio, para unas cuantas personas que eran capaces de ver más allá; pues su escudo de deudas personales y compañeros de trabajo les había funcionado. Solo le quedaba una pregunta: ¿por qué no aceptarlo?

La expresión de Clint esa mañana en el departamento de Jane le había confirmado sus deducciones, podía actuar libremente.

- ¿Pepper?

- Si Tony, ¿qué ocurre?

- Llama a Barton, dile que lo veré mañana por la noche en el club a las 8, que pida la mesa de siempre.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos? ¿Por qué no le llamas tú? - Con el tiempo aprendió que no todo lo que Tony le pedía era prudente hacerlo al pie de la letra, podía llevarla a situaciones raras y a veces peligrosas. Incluso en cierta ocasión las tretas de Tony le habían llevado a discutir acaloradamente con un hombre al otro lado del teléfono, descubriendo muy tarde hablaba con el secretario del presidente. En realidad había aprendido a preguntar antes de actuar.

- Pepper querida, si todo resulta como yo espero, me vas a deber una cena... De hecho, iremos los dos mañana también al club. ¿Sabes qué? mejor dale la dirección del restaurante al que nosotros vamos... le enviaré un traje. Prepárate de acuerdo. Además en estos momentos Barton no me contestaría el teléfono, vamos solo ayúdame- en realidad se estaba divirtiendo con el solo hecho de pensarlo pero aún tenía algo más que hacer antes de pasar a la fase II.

Paró en una florería y encargó algunos arreglos, era una buena oportunidad para aprovechar y saldar deudas así que escribió las tarjetas pertinentes y pidió fueran entregados a sus respectivas dueñas el día de hoy.

Se dirigió a la Torre Stark con una gran sonrisa. "Todo será muy divertido"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natasha entrenaba en uno de los gimnasios de SHIELD, había dejado al Halcón durmiendo plácidamente, de cualquier manera, las cosas serían más fáciles para ambos. Ahora él tendría que formarse una vida aparte de la de ella; no es que no lo amara... vendería su alma por él, pero esto era algo que debía hacer ella sola. Tal vez no regresara a su lado pero no podía permitirse exponerlo por cosas tan personales. Saltaba de una barra a otra esperando despejar su mente de sentimentalismo y ensamblar un plan que le permitiera retornar a casa.

-Agente Romanoff- Steve entró en la sala.

- No hay nadie más Cap- Dejó las barras paralelas y bajó para hablar con él.

- ¿Lo viste?

- Dormía cuando lo dejé hace una hora…- Y hace una hora que se había dado cuenta que Clint, de alguna forma, le había tomado cierto aprecio a Darcy.- Creo que las cosas marchan bien.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? Disculpa que me meta en asuntos que no me corresponden pero creo que cometes un error Natasha. Clint es tu compañero y lo es en muchos sentidos. ¿Sabes? En realidad me siento mal haciendo esto.- Steve apreciaba a Clint por su valor, nunca tuvo superpoderes pero su habilidad y perseverancia lo hacían un miembro sumamente valioso en el equipo… ocultarle información y máxime acerca de Nat, era procesado en su cerebro como una traición.

- He tomado una decisión Cap, buena o mala, es lo mejor para todos y después de lo de ayer... - No sabía los detalles, pero si sabía que si ella faltaba habría alguien que hiciera compañía a Clint, por agentes no paraba SHIELD y de manera personal él estaba haciendo nuevos amigos. No eran muy parecidos pero Clint y Darcy habían encontrado un punto medio, por algo la había nombrado. - Necesito tu ayuda Steve.

Natasha siempre alardeó conocer cada pensamiento de su inseparable compañero, sin embargo, el balbuceante pensamiento de Clint resonaba en su cabeza ordenándole recapacitara su interpretación; pero no lo creía, no de él, descartaba la verdad por no considerarla probable.

- Debes decirle que te vas y porqué. Estoy seguro lo entenderá y esperará tu regreso.

Steve se fue dejando a Natasha en medio del gimnasio confundida, pensando seriamente como dirigirse a Clint, cómo decirle que lo amaba pero debía dejarlo por un tiempo... era una situación que se le salía de las manos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Qué tal? Espero que les guste. Creo que ni siquiera ellos creían que Clint podría ser feliz con Darcy. Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La conspiración

El teléfono se empeñaba en continuar timbrando pero para Clint era un sonido aún muy lejano, casi inexistente. No podía moverse libremente, la cabeza le pesaba y una sensación de adormecimiento invadía la mitad de su rostro. Torpe se llevó una mano a la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos... tenía jaqueca, pero esta vez sabía perfectamente qué había ocurrido.

-¿Tasha? - el teléfono timbraba- ¡Tasha!

Se había ido. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre se iba cuando él dormía? Por fin la contestadora hizo el favor de funcionar, no había saludo de bienvenida, nunca lo había grabado así que la voz de Pepper fue lo primero que escuchó:

- Que tal Clint, veo que no estás en casa. En fin, llamaba para avisarte que Tony te invita a cenar. Enviaré por ti mañana a las 7. Te enviaré un traje antes. Saludos Clint.- La llamada terminó.

¿Cenar con él? Seguramente estaba planeando algo... "Estúpido Stark" pensó. Jamás lo había invitado a cenar, esto seguro que tenía otros fines, sin embargo no tenía intención de continuar el juego. Asistiría y detendría todo esto.

La cabeza le dolía un poco, tenía hambre y como siempre, estaba solo. A decir verdad, casi siempre lo había estado: el orfanato, el circo, SHIELD... incluso Natasha participaba en la actualidad pues cuando pasaban la noche juntos ella se iba antes de que él despertara, dejándole sólo su débil aroma como recordatorio de que estuvo ahí... Si, solo... y cuando se preguntó a si mismo que haría al respecto el recuerdo de la mirada de Darcy Lewis inició una reacción en cadena en su mente, ahora todo era claro.

Todos los eventos se sucedían dentro de su cerebro con tal claridad y perfección que por unos segundos volvió a entrar en pánico. Se impulsó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, trató de despejar esos recuerdos y sacudió sus manos frente a su rostro... un momento, su brazo derecho no respondía al compás del otro, estaba ligeramente flácido y a la vez pesado.

- Fantástico, esto se pone mejor a cada momento...

No, la pierna derecha tampoco le ayudaba mucho, Tasha se había sobrepasado un poco esta vez, así que tendría que esperar en cama... ¿Cuánto habría dormido? volteó al reloj, tres horas y media. Alcanzó su celular y marcó.

- ¿Morse? creo que hoy no me presentaré, estoy algo enfermo... no le digas nada a Romanoff si la ves, solo a Hill oíste? solo a Hill, infórmame de cualquier eventualidad.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de colgar, simplemente aventó el teléfono por lo que Bobby Morse pudo escuchar el fúrico grito proferido por la garganta de Clint desde el otro lado de la línea antes de terminar ella misma la llamada.

Se sentía frustrado estaba solo, hambriento, confundido, presa fácil para los comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo, expuesto ante Stark y para colmo con un déficit motor secundario al certero golpe de Tasha, por lo menos tendría suficiente tiempo para meditar sus siguientes acciones y es que estaba dispuesto a buscar a Darcy.

Ese era su plan B, sólo conversando con ella sobrio se daría cuenta de la realidad, que solo fue una noche... "Como si no hubiera tenido otras... ¡además es una niña fastidiosa!" pensaba... sentado sobre la cama movilizaba sus extremidades tratando de rehabilitarse.

Una parte de él, quizá su conciencia, en respuesta a su estrés emergió de la oscuridad materializándose en su otro yo, listo para resolver esta situación:

_- Clint, ¿vas a seguir solo el resto de tu vida? Eventualmente te cansarás de jugar al mercenario y ¿qué piensas hacer?... ok, no hablemos sobre el trabajo, hablemos de familia... ¿no deseas un hogar? Desde que perdimos a nuestros padres parece ser que nunca hemos tenido una familia ni un hogar estable... ¡piénsalo!... podría ser una hermosa oportunidad... _

- ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¿Una oportunidad? No, claro que no... Esa niña es un desastre, ¡el camino a la perdición! No. Y por otra parte ¿cómo cansarme de mi trabajo? Menos cuando lo comparto con Tasha, ella es todo lo que deseo, ella es la indicada... Es estúpido hablar conmigo mismo, son hábitos de adolescentes... Se perfectamente que Tasha es mi destino, cómo podría ser de otra manera. Somos altamente compatibles

_- Y claramente ella es muy hermosa, es el complemento perfecto en el trabajo. Pero ¿te has preguntado si eres el indicado para ella? ¿Eres la personificación de sus deseos?... Creo que ese es el punto crucial de este asunto mi querido yo; por si no lo has notado ella siempre se va antes que despiertes, nunca ha dicho que te ama... deuda, es la palabra que usa... bien, seamos más ilustrativos: cuántas veces ha dicho tu nombre en las incontables noches que han pasado juntos? _

Y esa última reflexión de su subconsciente fue lo que le hizo recapacitar: ella no le llamaba por su nombre en esos momentos (de hecho, nunca hablaba), él era quien la nombraba una y otra vez con inmensurable pasión mientras lo hacían. ¿Realmente estaba ahí en esos momentos? ¿Realmente Tasha disfrutaba de él al hacer el amor como él de ella? Ahora comenzaba a dudar de las cosas en que creía incluso se sentía engañado y algo vacío, quizás nunca había estado con él por voluntad propia y esto solo constituía parte de su dichosa "deuda" para con él. ¡Diablos! era difícil despertar a la realidad. Sabía que significaba mucho para ella pero ahora no podía establecer un límite.

Continuó movilizándose, el adormecimiento de la parte derecha de su cuerpo disminuía lentamente y el Clint interior continuó:

- _Dándole la vuelta a la hoja y recalcando que tal vez Tasha no sea la "indicada", anoche dormiste con Darcy... Ambos sabemos que mientes cada vez que dices que la detestas. Acepta tu realidad Barton, Cupido tiene mejor puntería que tú. Es más, me atrevería a afirmar que el alcohol te dio valor para acercarte a ella, de otra manera jamás lo hubieras hecho... _

- No, he tenido mujeres más difíciles y la mayoría ha caído a mis pies, conquistar una chica no me genera problemas.

_- Pero ninguna como ella... Has tenido muchas mujeres de una noche, de una cena. No como ella... Acéptalo, todo esto lo haces porque no consideras ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, tu juego de "la detesto" y "entre más lejos mejor" deberías reconsiderarlo... No fue el mejor inicio pero algo es algo. _

- Soy un completo idiota... lo arruiné. ¿Qué tal si ya no desea hablar conmigo? Quizá no sea tan malo es linda, bastante divertida y algo imprudente... podría funcionar...

Caminaba lentamente por su departamento casi se había recuperado por completo. No había comida y todo estaba en caos, comenzó a levantar algunas cosas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta:

- Clint, soy Bruce, ¡abre! - ¿Bruce? El mundo conspiraba en su contra. Ya había aceptado que tal vez, y solo tal vez las cosas funcionaran con Darcy, pero que Bruce estuviera del otro lado de la puerta significaba que alguien deseaba una confesión explícita.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ehmm... Steve me envía, dijo que tal vez necesitabas compañía

- ¿El anciano? Y qué te hace pensar a ti que tiene razón

- La experiencia... Hamburguesas, soda, papas y mucho tiempo disponible... ¿puedo pasar? - Clint dejó la puerta abierta y dio media vuelta dejando el camino libre a Bruce.

- Cap me dijo que tal vez necesitabas compañía y decidí venir, quizá pueda ayudarte en algo. Sé que Natasha es muy importante para ti. Son compañeros y bueno, supongo que mucho más. Vamos, confía en mí. Ten en cuenta que yo he tenido un peor pasado que tú.

Lo miraba sincero, realmente le preocupaba lo que ocurría. Steve seguro ya le había platicado de su aventura con Darcy y ahora trataba de enterarse que pasará con Tasha. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras... "No cabe duda, estoy enloqueciendo, caigo en la paranoia" pensaba. ¿Por qué no confiaría en Bruce? A decir verdad, después de Cap, Bruce era el más confiable... Stark ocupa cualquier confesión como recurso de chantaje o broma siempre en su beneficio; Thor entendería la mitad de la plática y por ende lo contaría a cuantas personas fuera necesario hasta tener un significado que le satisficiera. Bruce no era tan malo con esto de las confesiones.

Ambos comían su hamburguesa en silencio, ninguno deseaba presionar al otro, pero Bruce no podía irse sin cumplir su misión.

- ¿Buen clima no?- Clima? Banner apartó la vista instintivamente ante lo estereotipado de su conversación, ¿cómo abordar a Clint? - La hamburguesa, ¿te agrada?

- Banner, ¿no estás tratando de conquistarme verdad? A pesar de lo que hayas escuchado en las últimas horas no soy fácil y prefiero a las mujeres - Blandió artísticamente una papa en el aire que terminó apuntando a Bruce; movimientos que culminaron en una sonora carcajada de ambos. - Lo siento, he estado un poco tenso, con todo lo que ocurrió...

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello Clint? Esa era la parte que Bruce esperaba, iniciar el tema de "Natasha se va y no quiere que la sigas" sería difícil.

El Halcón respiró profundo y se acomodó en la silla; bien, aquí iba

- Dormí con Darcy, la asistente de Jane; ahora no se qué hacer... - explicó levantando los brazos en la última parte. Ya lo había dicho, se había liberado de una gran carga al haber hablado. Rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de su interlocutor pues Bruce había dejado de masticar y su hamburguesa se desbarataba lentamente entre sus manos. Si había venido guiado por Stark habría que darle un premio por su maravillosa actuación - ¿Crees poder ayudarme?

- ¡Oh! yo... ehmm... pues, no, no lo sabía... ¿No es un poco joven para ti? Tiene cuando menos 8 años menos pero, bueno, ese no es el punto... Natasha, ella...- No era la plática ni la confesión que esperaba.

- Supongo que ya lo sabe y si no, lo sospecha, sin embargo creo que el problema aquí es que me interesa más la chica que Tasha, sin embargo no sé que deseo en realidad. Me siento bastante confundido.

Bruce ya no pudo continuar la conversación pues no supo qué más decirle. La verdad es que Steve lo había enviado para plantearle la situación de Nat y aparte si deseaba escuchar la historia; sin embargo ante la confesión de su compañero no supo exactamente qué hacer. Al terminar se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de él

- Lamento no poder ayudarte más Clint, solo te puedo dar un consejo y es escucha a tú corazón. Ambas son mujeres valiosas. Personalmente pensé que harías cualquier cosa por envejecer al lado de Natasha; ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. Haz lo que consideres correcto.

- ¿Sabes? En realidad fuiste de ayuda, gracias por la comida, te debo una.

Bruce salió del apartamento con la duda del destino de Clint, quizá las cosas se facilitaran pronto para él ahora que Nat se iría tendría un buen tiempo para valorar la situación... seguro que saldría bien librado de esto, después de todo hablaba de Clint.

Al salir del edificio se encaminó por la calle y sacó su celular de su chamarra y marcó a un contacto conocido.

- Stark? Vas a perder amigo... - Si, Clint tenía razón, el mundo conspiraba en su contra... Bruce trabajaba esa tarde para Capi, pero también para Stark…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natasha sacaba cosas de su locker cuando sintió una presencia tras de ella.

- Hill...

- Viuda, Fury te recibirá ahora.

Caminaba por los pasillos del Helicargador sola, nunca antes lo había hecho de esa manera, siempre estaba al lado de Hawkeye, sin embargo en esta ocasión las cosas eran distintas pues esta vez su familia estaba involucrada. Cómo lo extrañaba, ya sabía que no vendría, María Hill se lo comunicó hacia un rato pero no se atrevió a preguntar por qué. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos en tan solo una noche, se preguntaba que les deparaba el destino, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a apartarse de su misión.

Y no es que no lo amara (se había descubierto recientemente a si misma perdidamente enamorada de él) pero algo más importante se cruzaba en su camino, algo que al final resultaba un cabo suelto en su vida. Alexi estaba vivo... era algo que debía solucionar sola, si alguien más la acompañaba terminaría muerto. No, no podía exponer a Clint; no podía arriesgarse a perderlo, era lo único real e importante que le quedaba.

El problema radicaba en hacer que él no la siguiera. Sabía que él vigilaba sus misiones cuando no tenía una propia y si no encontraba una forma de entretenerlo iría tras ella. Ahí era donde necesitaba el apoyo de su jefe. Nick Fury era afín a ellos, les tenía ciertas consideraciones por ser su equipo de élite. En general era un buen jefe con todos, exigente pero comprensivo, eso lo hacía ser grandioso... Por eso confiaba en que la ayudaría. Entró al puente:

- Señor, Director Fury... yo...

- Ya lo sé Romanoff, sólo que no tengo idea de cómo ayudarte. Barton tiene derecho a saber lo que haces; es tu compañero agente y deberías aprender a confiar en él.

- Necesito que mantenga ocupado a Barton. No quiero que me siga. No voy a ponerlo en peligro.

- Veré como ayudarte... No te garantizo nada, Barton es un necio y seguramente se enterará. Espero tu regreso Romanoff.

Salió del puente y ella se quedó observando hacia el horizonte simplemente deseando regresar. Estaba lista para enfrentase a su destino; después de tanto tiempo retornaría a Rusia, pero pedía con todas sus fuerzas regresar a su verdadero hogar al lado de Clint, al lado de los Vengadores, a donde sabía que tenía una familia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tony Stark llegaba a casa, es cierto que Darcy no había pedido su ayuda, bueno, no de manera explícita aunque sabía que la necesitaba. Para hacer más interesantes las cosas había metido a Bruce al juego, aunque claro que era todo parte de su plan, necesitaba ojos y oídos suficientes para que todo marchara a la perfección.

- ¿A qué hora llegaste? -Pepper estaba sentada en un sillón jugando con su tablet

- Acabo de llegar preciosa, que buenas nuevas me tienes? -Se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla

-Te agradezco las flores, ¡qué detalle!... Clint ya está enterado de que mañana cenará "contigo" y ya le compré ropa, zapatos y algunas otras cosas apropiadas...

- ¿Y cómo supiste que comprar?

- Me he encargado de ti suficiente tiempo como para saber que talla es Clint así como que se le vería mejor- lo tomó por la barbilla y lo besó provocativa- Creo que he hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no lo cree señor Stark?

- En definitiva señorita Potts, es usted asombrosa...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Tony nunca se hubiera imaginado la fortuna que Pepper había traído a su vida, ni cómo los eventos de los últimos años le cambiaron la perspectiva a futuro. Una vez más se repitió a sí mismo que tal vez algo bueno saldría de todo esto (aparte de la diversión a beneficio propio) y Clint podría ser infinitamente feliz... igual que lo era él desde que Pepper Potts estaba en su corazón.

Esa tarde la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron abrazados en un sillón junto a la chimenea y Tony también, al igual que Clint tuvo su oportunidad de reflexionar.

¿Quién amaría a un tipo como él? eso era cosa de valientes, la mujer que dormía profundamente entre sus brazos lo era en demasía... él era caprichoso, emocionalmente inestable, intolerante e intolerable en ocasiones y ella lo había cambiado todo, había llegado para darle un significado real a su existencia. Se lo agradecía y estaba tan contento que pensaba que Clint se debía esto, se debía a sí mismo un poquito de felicidad, con Natasha o con Darcy pero se lo merecía.

Él no había tenido los privilegios de su infancia, Clint había y seguía luchando duro cada día para obtener lo que deseaba, lo admiraba en realidad; su constancia, tenacidad y buen corazón lo habían llevado hasta su posición actual; bastante buena si lo consideraba detenidamente.

Pensándolo bien ya no le importaba quién ganara la apuesta, esto iba más allá de Bruce, Pepper o él.

Los leños de la chimenea tronaban y las pequeñas chispas que emitían danzaban frente a sus ojos y por primera vez en su vida, Tony Stark decidió abandonarse a la paz y tranquilidad del momento dejando que el amor que sentía por Pepper Potts inundara los restos de su maltrecho corazón.

Que tal? espero les guste y espero actualizar más seguido... yo también quiero saber el plan de Tony... Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Revelaciones

Jane y Darcy volvían a casa esa tarde después de un día de trabajo. Habían hecho algunas compras y Darcy estaba tan emocionada por ir a cenar con Pepper, María y Jane que había comprado un elegante vestido color perla que hacía tiempo que deseaba pero no tenía motivo para adquirir...

Eso había dicho Tony, que él la ayudaría. Pero necesitaba hacerle un favor: distraer a Pepper una noche y después Hulk haría su parte (no lo había entendido exactamente) y entonces Clint sería solo para ella... En realidad no estaba tan segura de esto por lo que decidió ayudar a Tony con Pepper y ella se encargaría personalmente de Clint, después de todo ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

- Señorita Foster, trajeron algo a su departamento, será mejor que lo vea- El portero del edificio les alcanzó al pie de las escaleras con mirada pícara.

- ¿Usted lo recibió? ¿Y abrió la puerta? ¿Mí puerta? - preguntó Jane observando al hombre con una ceja levantada y cierto enfado... qué bueno que nunca traía cosas del trabajo a casa, pero Darcy si lo hacía. Quizá alguno de esos miles de secretos de estado que con poca prudencia había sacado Darcy de la oficina, en estos momentos se encontraría en malas manos... El terror la invadía de tan solo pensar lo que Fury le haría, eso sí era espantoso.

- No tuve opción... ¡eran muchos! Insisto en que debe subir a ver antes de otra cosa. - Le dijo rápido el portero advirtiendo las manos empuñadas de Jane.

Jane y Darcy se miraron extrañadas. La verdad es que nadie las buscaba con regularidad excepto Thor, que claramente no usaba las escaleras del edificio. Debían subir, esto no era común. Jane sacó la llave apresurada. Las bolsas y los víveres que contenían quedaron regados a su alrededor, todo eso era casi imposible... No podía imaginar quién le había enviado tantas rosas... Miles de rosas acomodadas por todo el departamento, de todos los colores que Jane hubiera podido imaginar e incluso algunos inimaginables. Miraba a su alrededor extasiada ante la belleza de cada arreglo; pero la dueña real subía las escaleras perezosa, lamentándose no vivir en un primer piso.

- ¡Darcy! Tienes que ver esto, ¡corre!

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Alguien intenta conquistar... me?- Si, en ese momento pensaba en burlarse de Jane hasta el cansancio, sabía que estas expresiones de cariño le hacían sonrojarse más de la cuenta... Pero en ese justo instante leyó la tarjeta donde claramente estaba escrito: "Para Darcy Lewis. Con amor Hawk." No podía creerlo, era simplemente imposible que Clint hubiera mandado tantas flores... ¿O si?... Notó que no todos los arreglos eran iguales, algunos provenían de una florería distinta e incluso tenían una nota distinta... De Clint para Darcy... La cabeza le daba vueltas. No sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar esto era nuevo para ella.

- Darcy, son tuyos. Todos son para ti y creo que los envió Clint.- Jane estaba decepcionada. Ni uno solo era para ella. Inspeccionaba a detalle cada canasta de flores esperando hallar una con su nombre. Y es que estaba parada ante el sueño de la mayoría de las mujeres: Un regalo increíble de la persona que amas.

Pero a Darcy parecía no impresionarle tanto como a Jane y desde el punto de vista de ésta última estaba más asustada y preocupada... La verdad es que ella seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos tratando de dilucidar qué tan cierto resultaba todo esto.

Se dejó caer en el mismo sillón en que él había dormido e incluso ahí había un ramo de flores, unas margaritas. Estaba rodeada literalmente, no había un solo espacio que no estuviera cubierto por esos pequeños regalos de la naturaleza y su cautivante aroma... elegantes y ostentosas, cada una se erguía grácil en su tallo imitando a sus otras hermanas... no, ella, Darcy, no era así y si Clint había puesto atención sabía que no era así... Tal vez todo esto era parte de la obra montada por Tony Stark aunque no estaba tan segura, Tony no se habría tomado la molestia de atravesar la ciudad por esto; por una broma casi sin sentido o como Cupido voluntario, de todas maneras estaba ya enamorada de Clint.

Este último pensamiento sembró la semilla de la ansiedad y el miedo: ¿Y si Clint Barton estaba tratando de conquistarla? ¿Y si de verdad la amaba, si era correspondida por completo?... ¡Diablos! Esto no resultaba tan fácil como al principio...

Era un juego, algo divertido. Un hombre imposible para ella que de pronto por azares del destino o favorecido por un sentimiento de soledad terminó pasando la noche con ella, una noche que sabía era imposible de repetir, y ahora tal vez, solo tal vez se había enamorado de ella... De cierta manera se sentía privilegiada: había llevado un vengador a casa y descubierto al hombre en él; escuchar de su boca lo invencible pero también lo frágil que podía ser, cuan único y hermoso era Clint.. No era fácil mantenerse cuerda y no perder la calma. Pero tenía que hacerlo, esa noche era noche de chicas y planeaba divertirse. Ya se preocuparía por esto después. Así que tomó el vestido y se metió a su cuarto no sin antes ver a Jane acariciando una flor deseando que una, solo una fuera de ella...

En esos momentos todo le recordaba a él y a esa noche: las mantas de la cama, el librero ahora descuadrado por el peso. Abrió las llaves de la regadera esperando el agua caliente. "Oh, Clint... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora contigo?" pensaba y lo único que ocupaba su mente eran esos ojos azules que una noche la habían mirado con pasión. Se metió bajo el agua deseando sentir una vez más el eléctrico toque de Clint, la magia de sus caricias sobre su piel... Dejo que el deseo la invadiera y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. Lo imaginó entrando silencioso a la regadera rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos cubriendo de besos cada milímetro de su piel. Se imaginó a si misma encontrando su mirada, correspondiendo a sus caricias y adaptando su cuerpo al de él, dejándose llevar por su propia fantasía, suplicando por más, tan vívida que incluso podía sentirlo dentro de ella, reviviendo cada sensación y llevándola a su culminación... No podía mas, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, hacía ya dos días de lo ocurrido, él no había llamado aún, alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y solo tenía dos opciones: olvidarlo o conquistarlo, en vista de la situación no le quedaba más que luchar por él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unas cuantas cuadras más lejos Clint se asombraba ante su imagen en el espejo. Esa mañana le habían enviado ese traje, el cual ajustaba perfectamente a cada forma de su cuerpo. Pareciera que fue hecho a la medida... un escalofrío le recorrió ante la idea de Stark observándolo fijamente, midiéndole... Lo que él no sabía es que había sido Pepper quién había calculado sus medidas con un solo vistazo así tan eficiente como en muchas otras cosas.

Ese había sido un día raro... No como hace dos días... pero si raro... Había evitado a toda costa acercarse a las oficinas donde seguramente estaría ella, incluso había limpiado la propia y hecho todos sus reportes faltantes ante la inquisitiva y divertida mirada de Nat. Ella sabía, estaba seguro de eso. Después de esa noche ella se había vuelto más cariñosa que de costumbre casi maternal con él. La había sorprendido mirándolo fijamente, como si intentará memorizarlo. La percibía melancólica. Se sentía como si la estuviera perdiendo... ¿porqué? Tal vez era toda esta situación. Aún así no estaba seguro de cuanto sabía...

Fury lo había evitado todo el día. Algo le ocultaba, Morse le había contado que lo más seguro es que lo enviaran en una misión, pero la chica no había podido decirle más después de percatarse de la amenazadora mirada de Fury. Por ende estaba igual que como empezó... Sin saber una miga de todo esto.

Observaba atentamente su reflejo intentando entender cómo encajaría en el mundo de Darcy... No, hasta ahora no lo entendía. Clint Barton, agente de SHIELD quién había sorteado miles de peligros, quien es un asesino profesional, tenía miedo de una chica... tan común y corriente pero a la vez tan magnífica...

-Señorita Lewis, ¿bailaría conmigo?... qué idiotez, ni siquiera sabes bailar! Tranquilo amigo, algo se te ocurrirá - decía tratando de tranquilizar al visiblemente afectado "Clint del otro lado del espejo" cuya mirada era la de un niño asustadizo. Si todo salía bien, probablemente tendría una oportunidad con Darcy; si ella no aceptaba podría fingir demencia y alegar que todo fue parte del plan de Tony. Después de todo era obvio que Tony tenía un plan, ya lo había descubierto... un plan que podría beneficiarlo mucho.

- Bueno Clint, has conquistado a mujeres muy difíciles... ¿Qué diferencia hay con Darcy? Piensa en Tasha, por ejemplo...- Tasha, algo le preocupaba al respecto; había cambiado en los últimos días, pareciera como si realmente le importara... como si estuviera disfrutando de su compañía por última vez... un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¡Dios!, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez más el Clint del otro lado del espejo había perdido la compostura. Y es que Clint siempre actuó por instinto nunca había necesitado meditar una decisión, para él la vida había fluido en un cauce de un solo sentido. Todo lo que tenía hasta ahora era gracias a su habilidad con la arquería y muy seguramente no le serviría en esta ocasión. Incluso se imaginó frente a Tasha y Darcy lanzando una flecha al aire esperando que cayera junto a una de ellas, así la que estuviera más cerca sería su elección de vida.

- Amigo, eres un completo idiota... hagamos algo: hablaremos con la chica y veremos que opina. De cualquier forma todo será bueno. Suspiró y se ajustó la corbata mientras llamaban a la puerta.

- ¿Señor Barton? Su transporte le espera abajo, ¿está usted listo? - Interesante, en ese momento él se preguntaba lo mismo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

- Tony, estás exagerando - Pepper estaba de pie frente a Tony con los brazos cruzados, nunca se imaginó que su apuesta llegara tan lejos.

-¿Exagerar?... pfff... vamos Pep, no me digas que no te divierte - La verdad es que Tony intentaba parecer de lo más distante frente a las intenciones reales de continuar su plan, así evitaría explicaciones incómodas a Pepper y darle la razón: Tony Stark tiene corazón. Hasta la fecha no le era fácil mostrar sus sentimientos, incluso a Pepper, era como descubrirse a sí mismo. No, aún no podía hacer eso.

- No va a resultar, ¿estás ciego? Barton está irremediablemente enamorado de Natasha, es obvio Tony… ¿Tú crees que todas esas veces que se desaparecen es porque tienen que ir al supermercado? Se realista por favor, Natasha y Barton permanecerán juntos y seguirán fingiendo ser compañeros de trabajo. ¡Ella nunca lo dejaría!- Pepper agitaba las manos enfrente de ella y Tony simplemente la observaba. No podía creer cuán insensible era con respecto a los asuntos de los demás, por otro lado ya nada acerca de Stark la sorprendía, podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, ella era testigo de muchos de los juegos de Tony e incluso debía reconocer que había orquestado muchos de ellos… y lo había disfrutado. Pero aún así, tratándose de amigos, esto resultaba inaceptable.

Era una discusión como cualquier otra que Bruce hubiera observado, se divertía inmensurablemente con ellas, sin embargo algo no estaba bien y es que Steve, sentado entre ellos dos retorcía nerviosamente sus manos en su regazo evitando hacer contacto visual con alguno de ellos. Era raro considerando la paz y certidumbre habitual de Steve, tenía que hacer algo para parar la escena e interrogar a Steve, después de todo tanto Stark como Steve lo habían enviado a interrogar a Clint para saber sus planes o cuanto sabía de la situación. Había hecho de doble espía ya que uno no sabía de los planes del otro. Steve había acudido a Bruce por consejo ante la situación de Natasha y Stark le había mandado para tratar de convencerlo de conquistar a Darcy… Aún así Cap estaba ocultando algo más.

-No siempre tengo control sobre Hulk, esto puede ser muy arriesgado para la chica y para mi. Quizá Pepper tenga razón… ¿No lo crees Cap? …

Y entonces el pobre Steve ya no aguantó más, tenía tres miradas sobre él, una de ellas, la de Bruce había hecho una pregunta extra: ¿Qué pasa Cap?, ¿qué iba a decir? Ya no toleraba esta situación, es posible que Natasha nunca volviera y que por ende tuviera el odio de Clint por siempre. ¿Darcy? Ella podría esperar al regreso del Halcón, de cualquier forma estaba enamorada de él, como unos cientos de bellas agentes SHIELD y otras tantas alrededor del mundo… Clint era bastante popular pero desde su punto de vista Natasha se había vuelto demasiado especial para él, su posesión más preciada, jamás le perdonaría haberla dejado sola… Por otra parte el plan que ella había hecho no era nada malo y Fury seguramente estaría vigilándola, no se arriesgaría a perder a una agente tan valiosa como Romanoff. Pero tenía que hablar, quizás entre todos hallarían soluciones a este problema.

- Natasha se irá… Va a dejar a Barton para salvarlo de una supuesta muerte segura, ella sabe que nunca podría contra Alexi. ¡Se entregará para protegerlo!…

- ¿QUÉ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola a todos, lamento la larga ausencia, espero que disfruten el capítulo, gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: El principio del iceberg

Bruce no podía entender lo que había ocurrido, fuera de cualquier broma estaban metidos en algo serio. Por momentos se arrepentía de haber presionado a Steve para decir lo que le aquejaba pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás. La vida de Natasha estaba en peligro y por muy buena espía o asesina que fuera no estaba exenta del riesgo de sufrir daños. Por otro lado Darcy estaba más que emocionada con su nueva adquisición, casi a punto de darle toda su atención a Clint, de decirle la verdad, que lo amaba y que desde hace un buen tiempo había sido así… Clint, bueno… Clint estaba en la peor de las situaciones, por su última plática, no estaba seguro de amar a Darcy por completo, de hecho parecía que estaba tratando de darle una oportunidad pues la culpa de haberlo hecho con ella lo invadía, o por lo menos así era como él lo había percibido. Y por como si no fuera suficiente, estaba a punto de perder a su compañera sin poder hacer nada, ella le había negado el derecho de pelear por ella… quizá Pepper tenía razón y Nat estaba totalmente enamorada de Clint, analizándolo no tendría nada de extraño pues él la había salvado tantas veces (y de tan variadas maneras) que eran difíciles de recordar.

De lo que sí estaba seguro es que él no dejaría que nada le pasara a Natasha aún cuando eligiera a Darcy. Clint tenía un corazón más grande que el que le gustaba mostrar.

Miraba a Cap, quien se cubría la boca con ambas manos sintiéndose culpable por haber revelado el secreto de Nat... y no es que en realidad hubiera dicho algo malo, su indiscreción final podría ayudar a salvarla; pero era una historia corta y sencilla por lo tanto, no era toda la verdad, él lo había aprendido... El tiempo que había pasado entre los Vengadores le ha hecho reconocer que los problemas que a ellos conciernen no son siempre fáciles, no se describen en tres líneas ni tienen una solución sencilla.

Por su parte Cap estaba lleno de pánico al resonar en su cabeza una frase: "No vas a volver a verla Steve, nunca". Le atormentaba saberlo. Le atormentaba doblemente la culpa por no haber hecho nada antes y por no tratar de convencerla de que se quedara que juntos y con el apoyo del resto de los vengadores probablemente podrían haber salido avantes…. No podía evitar la marea de sentimientos que lo ahogaba de pronto y seguramente sería más real una vez que Clin se enterara de lo que estaba pasando, pues lo que Cap había dejado escapar de su boca solo era la punta del iceberg, había muchas otras cosas atrás que debían ser explicadas y algunas dudas solo podían ser resueltas por el Halcón.

Tony los miraba con la boca abierta. Todo se estaba yendo por el canal equivocado. En primer lugar ¿cómo estaba eso de que Fury había permitido que ella simplemente se fuera?, claro que deberían estarla siguiendo Fury no dejaría perder una de sus mejores agentes solo por un tipo loco y extraño, no, él tendría las cosas bajo control; además, ahora ya no era tiempo para dejar su pequeño plan atrás dejando a Darcy Lewis colgada, así que lo único que le restaba era modificarlo, hacerlo de tal manera que pudiera cubrir todas sus metas y nuevamente todos saldrían beneficiados… seguro que podía lograrlo. Los Vengadores irían a rescatar a Natasha y Clint tendría su "cita con el destino", de cualquier manera Pepper funcionaba como una extensión suya, ella le ayudaría.

- Pepper, tú te encargarás de Darcy y Clint, asegúrate que la encuentre en el restaurante esta noche; se que te deberé una cena de cualquier manera. Hazme el favor de llamar a Thor y dile que nos encuentre en la mansión en 10 minutos. Señores, vamos tras Natasha, traigámosla sana y salva. Lo siento Bruce, Hulk tendrá que esperar para secuestrar a Darcy-

- ¿Secuestrar a Darcy formaba parte de tu plan?- y la pregunta formulada de Steve solo obtuvo como respuesta un gesto de hombros por parte de Tony.

Se levantó del sillón y besó a Pepper en la mejilla… Gesto tan inusual que ella supo entonces que todo esto de soportar el teatro de Clint y Darcy era porque realmente le importaba que su amigo fuera feliz… pues parecía que él ya lo era. Todo lo que Tony Stark no había sido capaz de decirle en tanto tiempo tan fácilmente resumido en ese pequeño beso. Era todo lo que Pepper siempre necesito y supo que se encontraba detrás de ese hombre al que ella invariablemente amó. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada rápida, de ésas precisamente que Clint y Natasha tenían, una de ésas que no necesitaba palabras.

Tony salió rápidamente acompañado de Bruce y Steve, una vez que el Señor del Trueno llegara se pondrían en marcha. Debería llamar a Fury para saber que estaba haciendo él al respecto, pues una pequeña diferencia en sus acciones podría ser fatal. Steve no había hecho nada malo y debía hacérselo saber lo más pronto posible para que actuara con la mente clara como siempre lo hacía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint Barton salía del lujoso auto que Tony había enviado para llevarlo al restaurante. Inseguro, camino hacia la entrada. "¡Qué diablos!" se repetía para sí mismo. ¿Qué podía salir mal? De cualquier manera el "no" ya lo tenía, debía relajarse y dejar que las cosas tomaran su propio rumbo.

Entró al bar del restaurante y tomó un lugar estratégico para ver hacia la entrada, así podría vigilar la entrada de los Vengadores a una noche de sano esparcimiento…. Mentira; sabía que vendrían como parte del morboso plan de Tony al saber que había pasado la noche con Darcy Lewis, ¡Claro que lo sabía, siempre había sido así! A pesar de todo, las manos le temblaban, tenía que tomar una decisión… "Dios, cómo desearía estar en otro lugar, cómo desearía no haber tomado tanto como para meterme en este lio… no, la verdad es que esa chica me ha gustado desde hace un buen tiempo, debo darme una oportunidad de conocerla y recordar por qué termine en su cama."

No es que realmente le importara cómo terminó en la cama de otra chica que no fuera su Nat, eso ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones… pero a diferencia de ésta vez todas esas chicas se esfumaban de su mente en unas horas, Darcy no. Esa pequeña y molesta mocosa se había instalado una casa de campaña en su cerebro, no podía sacarla de ahí y uno de sus objetivos para aceptar las turbias proposiciones de Stark era poder hablar con ella. Tarde o temprano encontraría respuestas para las interrogantes que le atormentaban…

- Buenas noches señor, ¿le puedo servir algo?- preguntó la mesera con una voz dulce y melodiosa que le hizo notar que le estaba coqueteando. No era tan malo, por lo menos sabía que lucía bien en ese traje de pingüino.

-Whisky, una botella por favor y cárguela a la cuenta del señor Stark, lo estoy esperando…

- Eso podría no ser necesario, señor…- la mesera se le acercó un poco más, quien les hubiera puesto atención en el restaurante sabría que ella estaba tratando de seducirlo… y también sabría que empezaba a tener éxito de no haber sido porque en ese preciso momento Clint volteó a la entrada y lo que vio ahí le quito el aliento y mermó su conexión con la realidad. Darcy estaba ahí parada, esperando en la entrada, como un sueño hecho realidad, ese vestido delineaba cada una de sus formas de manera perfecta, no era como sus ropas habituales un tanto inadecuadas para la figura que en realidad tenía… se veía simplemente hermosa…

Para cuando él se dio cuenta, era porque estaba parado enfrente de ella ofreciéndole su mano, la mesera que había estado coqueteando con Clint estaba que irradiaba furia, que si pudiera ser transformada en otro tipo de energía seguramente equivaldría a la fuerza de una explosión atómica… pero nada comparado con la emoción que había sentido Clint al verla.

- Hola Darcy, buenas noches… que… ehm… placer encontrarte aquí- apenas y podía articular palabras… ella era hermosa.

- Clint, qué sorpresa, no sabía que estarías aquí- Mintió, sabía que él estaría ahí y esto formaba parte del modificado plan de Tony ya que esa tarde (gracias a Thor) se había enterado de lo de Natasha y ahora su supuesta "noche de chicas para Pepper" se había convertido oficialmente en "Noche de distrae a Clint hasta que regresemos"; sin embargo para ella era la oportunidad que esperaba para hablar con él a solas y poder aclarar tanto lo que paso la otra noche así como lo que seguía para ellos, por ende no estaba tan preocupada por lo que ocurriera esa noche…

Pasaron un buen rato en el restaurante, cenaron y por un buen rato evitaron hablarse, solo se miraban y sonreían, pensando en que en condiciones normales ninguno de los dos habría podido pagar el restaurante en el que se encontraban.

- Buen gesto de Tony ¿no crees? Para ser sincera nunca habría pensado en entrar aquí- Inició la plática Darcy con la esperanza de redirigirla de manera sutil. No podía evitar que la voz le temblara un poco, la verdad es que Clint se veía bastante bien en ese traje, el chaleco ajustaba perfectamente en su torso haciéndole mirarlo detenidamente cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; sentía el impulso de estirar su mano y tocarlo; eso hacía su mente volar….

- La verdad es que Stark es un tramposo… ¿sabes? Esto lo hizo para que nosotros pudiéramos reencontrarnos. Él piensa que tu y yo no sabemos nada al respecto y que esto solo es una curiosa casualidad de la vida. Pero no me parece mala la comida, además él paga. – Notó que ella lo recorría una vez más con la mirada y el Clint patán salió a flote.- ¿Qué, ves algo que te guste?- Pero reaccionó de manera inmediata, demonios, ¿porqué siempre lo hacía?- Lo siento, no debí…

- Si- lo observaba directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si veo algo que me guste

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro! Me gusta bailar….- Señaló hacia la pista de baile. "Touché… un movimiento bien jugado Darcy" pensó, lo miraba arqueando una ceja, podía empezar a divertirse un poco, después de todo esto había comenzado con un montaje patrocinado por Stark con el fin de divertirse un poco, no haría mal en hacerlo y tal vez Clint entendiera el mensaje. Lo demás estaba en las manos de los Vengadores, para qué preocuparse si además SHIELD estaba involucrado…

- ¡Oh! lo siento, ¿Quieres bailar?- "Si Clint, ella juega contigo, le gustas… Esto va por buen camino."

Le ofreció cortésmente su mano y juntos se trasladaron a la pista de baile, donde comenzaba a sonar Witchcraft evocando a Frank Sinatra... acaso era una señal? tal vez ella si lo había embrujado... o simplemente había cambiado su perspectiva de la vida, era algo que él no podía asegurar y la verdad ya no le preocupaba, estaba pasando momentos increíbles junto a Darcy, momentos que lo hacían sentirse un buen hombre, sin que la sombra de su pasado influyera en su ánimo o sus decisiones, a su lado todo parecía fluir libre y fácilmente...

Sólo algo le inquietaba: Durante la cena había recorrido el restaurante en busca de Stark y los demás esperando poder hablar un minuto con él, sin embargo por mas que lo intentó nunca lo encontró . Era un poco extraño, pero seguro que andaba por ahí regodeándose de su éxito...

Tan entretenido estaba que Nat no cruzó su mente en el resto de la cena ni el baile. Se sentía libre, era sólo él: no había Hawkeye, arquería, cacerías, venganzas... nada... pero muy profundo en su cabeza se gestaban miles de ideas ante el hecho de que los demás no estaban ahí, después de todo había sido su idea... algo no estaba bien... pero ya que el perspicaz Hawkeye había sido suprimido por unas horas, esas ideas tendrían que esperar.

Para Darcy las cosas eran ligeramente distintas; claro que estaba disfrutando la noche haciendo que Clint entendiera el mensaje "me gustas", sin embargo no estaba conforme guardando su pequeño secreto.

Suponiendo que esa noche iniciara una relación más formal con él, seguramente se arruinaría cuando él supiera que le ocultó el secreto de Natasha… si lo pensaba detenidamente ella no tenía la culpa, podía decir que ella no sabía nada, pero no era lo correcto… ¡Dios!, qué dilema, si lo amaba, tenía que decirle toda la verdad; la comunicación es la base de una relación, no podía obligarlo a quererla porque ya no le quedaba opción. Si de verdad tenían un futuro juntos, debía de ser una decisión que él tomara sin influencias de nada ni de nadie.

Se movían en la pista de manera irregular, quizá ninguno de los dos sabía bailar, o tal vez era porque cada uno se encontraba inmerso en sus ideas acerca del momento… no se podía saber, sin embargo al mirarse a los ojos ambos supieron que había detrás de ambos, más de lo que se podía imaginar. Debían hablar en serio.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, ven, hay que hablar… - Darcy tomó de la mano a Clint y juntos salieron del restaurante a la oscuridad de la noche a descubrir lo que seguía oculto a la vista para ambos…

Hola! Espero que sea de su agrado… ¡gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El plan de Tony

Para cuando Darcy terminó de hablar el Halcón se encontraba en el medio de la nada... sentía caer en un pozo sin fondo... la realidad se desmoronaba a su alrededor... después de todo esto había sido el plan de Tony.

Habían salido del restaurante para poder hablar. Ahora se encontraban en el parque, de manera instintiva Clint había caminado hacia "su banca" junto al lago. Escuchó atentamente cada palabra de Darcy cuyo relato no inició la noche del bar sino dos días antes:

Tony Stark interceptó una llamada de Alexi Shostakov a Natasha diciéndole que ahora que sabía dónde estaba no se detendría hasta tenerla de vuelta a su lado. Le advirtió que todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino terminaría muerto... Ante este mensaje Tony citó a Natasha con el pretexto de renovar sus armas, tras lo cual le confesó haber escuchado la llamada; ella no se sorprendió pues sabía que Tony vigilaba a todos los vengadores, así que tuvo que contarle su historia con el tal Alexi y su indecisión ante la respuesta.

Natasha no quería exponer a nadie y menos a Clint, por lo que solicitó discreción a Stark mientras ella armaba un plan... Tony lo prometió pero por precaución paso la noche ideando su plan para ella que además le traería a él algunos beneficios agregados.

Un día antes de la fiesta Nat le confesó que tenía un plan pero aún no sabía cómo engañar a Clint para que no la siguiera así que Tony entró en acción: Solo hay una forma de hacer que Clint Barton pierda el interés en el mundo que le rodea y esa es retándolo en algo en lo que él no es bueno, en este caso beber...

Esa noche mientras él se centraba en vencer a Thor en una competencia estúpida, Natasha había expuesto su situación a Steve y juntos salieron para localizar a Alexi e investigar los recursos con los que contaba dejando a Clint en las confiables manos de Darcy y Jane. Tony, por su parte simuló ignorar la situación y se retiró temprano, confiando en que acorde al plan original Thor llevaría a Clint a su departamento cuando estuviera seguro de que no podría mantenerse en pie... sin embargo Natasha pidió ayuda a otra persona dándole oportunidad a todo este enredo...

- Y entonces, como no me diste… ni encontré en tus bolsillos… tus llaves, te llevé a mi departamento… - ésta era la parte que Clint había estado esperando, por fin podría saber qué fue lo que realmente paso aquella noche, por el resto ya sabía lo que iba a hacer; solo le quedaba una decisión pendiente.

- Continua.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

- Por favor- suplicó, debía saberlo…

- Hablamos, mejor dicho, hablaste… Sobre ti, sobre Natasha… sobre lo que sentías. Me dijiste que te sentías solo. Que desde que perdiste a tu hermano, a Barney, sentías que tu vida no tenía sentido, incluso a veces ni los Vengadores te eran suficientes. Necesitabas a alguien junto a ti, deseabas que alguien te cuidara, alguien que al llegar a casa después de un día difícil te abrazara y te prometiera un nuevo y mejor amanecer…- Darcy hizo una pausa y suspiró, ¿tenía que decirle todo?; tal vez no era el momento indicado pero si era la única oportunidad que tendría de hablar con él, pues seguramente después de que le dijera dónde estaba Natasha iría tras ella y solo Dios sabe si volvería a verle… "qué difícil es amar a alguien que sabes que no te pertenece, sólo haz lo correcto" pensaba.

- Clint, te he estado siguiendo, desde la primera vez que te vi-… él la miraba a los ojos, esto seguramente iba a ser difícil para ella.- Te he observado, en la cafetería, en tus deberes en la base; me las he arreglado para tratar de coincidir contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, deseando que me miraras, que supieras que existo… ¿entiendes? Me gustabas y… me gustas mucho; no podía competir con Natasha, ella es hermosa, en cambio yo, bueno, soy solo Darcy la asistente de Jane.

Por eso es que la oportunidad que me diste de conocerte, de saber que también eras un humano común como cualquier otro con miedos, deseos y errores me hizo amarte aun más y esa noche yo me ofrecí a cuidarte… por lo que sucedió después supuse que habías aceptado mi propuesta; sin embargo a la mañana siguiente volviste a ser el Agente Barton, hostil y duro conmigo, volviste a ignorarme. Decidí esperar a que recapacitaras… Tony me ofreció ayuda para que salieras conmigo pero yo no acepté… Yo acepté ir a cenar con las chicas y parece ser que él te invitó a ti. Hace dos horas recibí una llamada de Tony informándome que estarías en el restaurante y que necesitaba que te entretuviera mientras ellos se organizaban para buscar a Natasha… se fue sola Clint, enfrentara a su ex esposo ella sola, el resto de los Vengadores y el Director Fury temen que no regrese… yo debía retenerte aquí y evitar que te enteraras de la verdad. Lo siento.

Si, el mundo se desmoronaba frente a él. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella no mentía, muy en el fondo le había descrito a la perfección lo que él quería, sin embargo hace un tiempo que pensaba haber desechado todas esas esperanzas para centrarse en ser el hombre que su vida le requería. Ahora estaba expuesto frente a ella y no le importaba, ya no. Pero sobre todo le había dicho que lo amaba, era sincera... porqué se había disculpado? La tomó de la mano e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? Nunca hiciste nada malo... Darcy, yo... Demonios! Todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste. Todo. Y después entraste en mi vida, destruyéndola, pusiste mi mundo de cabeza... te detestaba, odiaba que fueras tan despreocupada, odiaba que quisieras saber acerca de mi; incluso odiaba tu risa... ¿sabes por qué? Porque no eran para mí. Yo tenía un plan de vida, pero después de conocerte supe que no era así, que vivía una fantasía estúpida, que me había estado engañando yo solo... Nunca te odié Darcy, siempre me sentí atraído por ti, por tu forma de ser. No te disculpes por decirme que me amas ni te disculpes por retenerme aquí. Has hecho mucho por mí en pocos días.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, lo suficiente como para sentir agitarse la respiración de Darcy, sus ojos, brillantes, solo le reflejaban amor, su fragancia, su piel... la besó tierna y conscientemente, esta vez no había nada que nublara sus sentimientos ni que le hiciera olvidar esta noche. Había un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, era feliz en ese instante, no deseaba estar en ningún otro lado...

Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Agente de SHIELD, arquero experto, estaba enamorado, esa era la única explicación posible de la cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos que se volcaban en el, tan fuertes como las olas al chocar con los riscos en una noche de tormenta, nada excepto ellos existía en ese momento, nada más importaba, solo ella.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Las flores, ¿las enviaste tú?

- ¿El jardín en tu departamento? – Clint sonrió- Cuando llegue ya estaban ahí, entré por la ventana de tu cuarto... deberías ser más cuidadosa, cualquiera podría meterse a tu casa. Yo solo llevaba lo que podía cargar

- El sillón, el ramo de margaritas fue tuyo ¿verdad?, era hermoso...- Eso respondía una de las preguntas de Darcy: esa noche, él si la había escuchado.

- Si, "sencilla, simple como una margarita" fue lo que dijiste...

- Gracias Agente Barton, todo esto ha sido un gran detalle de su parte. De verdad, gracias.

- A usted Darcy Lewis, gracias a usted.

Se encontraban de frente, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaría después. Ninguno de los dos sabía si era un adiós pero Darcy estaba segura de que por ahora Clint sería solo Hawkeye y se concentraría en traer a Natasha de vuelta eso era lo que le importaba ahora, Natasha, al final de la historia una parte importante de la vida de Clint y sabía que daría su vida por ella, así era él... y así lo amaba.

Para ella, su historia de amor con un vengador era un sueño realizado...

Gracias por leer!


End file.
